1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for error handling in transmission of a datum.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known method for error handling in transmission of coded data over a communications system, a data word is selected for the data in accordance with a predefinable coding rule, the data being represented as bits which may assume two different values, ones and zeros. Provision is made in that case for at least one running digital sum (RDS) to be formed in such a manner that a summed difference of a total number of the ones and a total number of the zeros is formed at least over the data word, and that running digital sum is transmitted preferably periodically after a given number of transmitted data words. Furthermore, the running digital sum is re-calculated and periodically compared in a receiver on the basis of the data words transmitted. In the event of any deviation which may occur, it is possible to recognize an error.